


I meant to do that

by belivaird_st



Category: Damages
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-20 14:06:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18127256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Patty wants Ellen back to work.





	I meant to do that

"Ellen, may I come in?"

"I have nothing to say to you."

"Don't do this—just hear me out."

I look at Patty through the chain lock that separates us. My fingers fumble with metal as I unclasp and pull the door wide open. Patty steps inside my new home with a look she wears like she has a brand new secret nobody knows about. I close the door shut behind her and lead her to the living room.

"Come back to the firm," Patty says, taking the glass of bourbon I poured for her. 

"I've moved on, Patty.” I sit across from her with my hands folded. 

"And the child?"

"She's asleep."

Patty takes a sip of her drink and holds her glass with both hands as she stares at me long enough to make the hairs on my neck stick out. I take a deep breath and relax. I show no signs of regret towards this woman who has been in my life for several years now.

"I guess we're done here." Patty sets the drink down and rises on her feet. I move to walk her out. Just as soon as we're at the door, Patty turns around to face me. I shiver beneath her cold, soft hands that are pressed on each cheek. I grip one of her wrists tightly and watch her lean in just inches away and presses her mouth up against mine. 

We kiss. I pull away and blink.

"I meant to do that," Patty tells me. She finally lets go of my face and leaves.

I stick around with the door swinging shut. I replay the kiss in my head over and over again. I feel as if a pound of heavyweights just lifted off my shoulders.


End file.
